1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind power generation system provided with a power storage system and a windmill power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a measure of converting naturally occurring renewable energy into electric power energy, a group of wind turbine generators is utilized.
Since an energy source for the group of wind turbine generators is temporally varying wind energy, the power generated by the group of wind turbine generators also varies temporally.
In an electric power system, a power generated by a large scaled power generator is adjusted depending on the magnitude of a power demand and a balance of the power supply and demand is maintained. For this reason, when many groups of wind turbine generators which are power sources with large variation are linked to an electric power system as disclosed in non-patent document 1, it is concerned about a shortage of adjusting capacity and an expansion of frequency variation.
In order to prevent the above problem, as disclosed, for example, in patent document 1, such a measure is necessitated that a group of wind turbine generators is provided with a power storage system so as to mitigate a variation of power generated by the group of wind turbine generators, which flows out to an electric power system, by means of charging to or discharging from the power storage system.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-124780
Non-patent document 1: “Study result on Possible Linking Capacity of Generated Wind Power to Tohoku Electric Power Grid” Tohoku Power Generation Company, Sep. 3, 2004